NCMASON.MSG
Zobacz też: Mason # 0. QUICK LOOK {100}{}{Widzisz Masona.} # 0. LOOK {150}{}{Widzisz potężnie zbudowanego, łysiejącego mężczyznę w średnim wieku.} {151}{}{Widzisz Masona, który przygląda ci się uważnie.} # 1. FLOAT (WTG) {200}{}{Co tu robisz na górze?} # 2. FLOAT: PLAYER IS TRAVELING WITH COMPANIONS (WTG) {205}{}{Proszę, spójrzcie tylko na tę zgraję dupków.} # 3. FLOAT: PLAYER TOUCHES DOOR, PERMISSION = FALSE (WTG) {210}{}{Dotknij raz jeszcze tych drzwi, a zrobię z ciebie pochodnię.} # 4. FLOAT/CLICK: PERMISSION = TRUE (WTG) {215}{}{Możesz wejść... TYM razem.} # 5. INTRO (WTG) {220}{}{Włazisz, gdzie cię nie proszą, dzikusie. Spadaj.} {221}{}{To nie jakieś studio pornograficzne. Spadaj.} {222}{}{Hej, piącha, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie wiesz, którędy na ring? Zmiataj stąd.} {223}{}{Spływaj.} {224}{}{Oog dostać misja} {225}{}{Odejdź} {226}{}{Co jest za tymi drzwiami?} {227}{}{Chcę się zobaczyć z panem Salvatore.} {228}{}{Czy mogę cię zapytać, skąd macie te pistolety laserowe?} {229}{}{Podobno to wy, Salvatore, otruliście dzieciaka Wrightów.} {230}{}{No dobrze, już sobie idę.} # 6. GET SMART (5) {240}{}{Spływaj stąd bezmózga pało. Drugi raz tego nie powiem.} {241}{}{Drugi raz CO?} # 7. I WANT TO SEE MR. SALVATORE (5, 11) {250}{}{Życie jest pełne rozczarowań. A teraz SPADAJ, capiche?} {251}{}{(Sarkastycznie) Za tymi drzwiami? Tymi tutaj? Jak to, to przecież pokój pana SALVATORE. A teraz SPŁYWAJ.} {252}{}{Chcę się widzieć z panem Salvatore. Chcę dostać pracę.} {253}{}{Słuchaj pierdoło... chcesz jutro jeszcze mieć tę pracę? Mam informację o jednej z rodzin z Reno, którą pan Salvatore będzie chciał poznać. Więc daj mi się z nim zobaczyć TERAZ.} {254}{}{Skąd macie te pistolety laserowe?} # 8. LOOK, DIPSHIT... (FAILED) (7) {265}{}{} {266}{}{Chłopie, musisz być głupszy od OSŁA, żeby tak do mnie gadać. Jeszcze jedno słowo, JEDNO słowo i sfajczysz się na miejscu.} {267}{}{Dziewczyno, musisz być głupsza od OSŁA, żeby tak do mnie gadać. Jeszcze jedno słowo, JEDNO słowo i sfajczysz się na miejscu.} {268}{}{MÓWIĘ, że chcę się zobaczyć z panem Salvatore.} {270}{}{(Odejdź bez słowa.)} # 9. LOOK, DIPSHIT... (SUCCEEDS) (7) {275}{}{(Purpurowieje na twarzy. Nagle zaczyna mówić w powietrze) Przepraszam pana, panie Salvatore, tu Mason.} {276}{}{Ten... mężczyzna... twierdzi, że wie coś, o czym chciałby pan usłyszeć.} {277}{}{Ta... kobieta... twierdzi, że wie coś, o czym chciałby pan usłyszeć.} {278}{}{(Poczekaj...)} {279}{}{(Zaatakuj Masona, zanim dokończy.)} # 10. I WANT TO SEE MR. SALVATORE. I WANT A JOB. (7) {285}{}{Słuchaj, dzikusie, może nikt ci tego nie POWIEDZIAŁ, ale to jest siedziba pana Salvatore. MOJA praca polega na pilnowaniu, żeby takie rozszczekane psy jak ty nie zawracały głowy szefowi. A teraz spadaj do swojej wioski i ugotuj sobie na kolację jednego ze swoich ziomków.} # 11. WHERE DO YOU GET THOSE LASER PISTOLS? (5, 7, 10) {295}{}{Te pistolety? Aajaj, kurczę, nie umiem powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie zapomniałem. (Krzywi się) Słuchaj, dzikusie. Albo zaraz stąd spłyniesz, albo zrobię sobie z ciebie pochodnię. Spadaj.} {298}{}{Dobra! Już idę, idę.} {299}{}{Odejdź bez słowa.} # 12. FINAL STRAW (6, 8) {305}{}{OSTRZEGAŁEM cię jełopo, teraz cię za... (Nagle Mason przestaje mówić i słucha czegoś, czego ty nie słyszysz. Po chwili zaciska zęby. Pan Salvatore mówi, że możesz wejść... } {1305}{}{.} {306}{}{Och, już idę. Ale najpierw cię zabiję.} {307}{}{Dzięki pacanie, nie zapomnę wspomnieć panu Salvatore o twoich manierach.} {308}{}{To dobrze.} # 13. WARNING ABOUT MR. SALVATORE BEFORE GOING IN (56) {315}{}{(Mason cię zatrzymuje) Słuchaj chłopcze... (Nachyla się, zniża głos) ...kilka podstawowych zasad. } {316}{}{Słuchaj dziewczyno... (Nachyla się, zniża głos) ...kilka podstawowych zasad. } {317}{}{Nie marnuj czasu pana Salvatore, nie wciskaj mu żadnego kitu, albo się z tobą policzę.} {318}{}{Zrozumiano.} {319}{}{Jasne, jasne, jak chcesz. Zejdź mi z drogi.} # 14. WARNING ABOUT MR. SALVATORE BEFORE GOING IN (13) {325}{}{(Mason znów cię zatrzymuje) Jeszcze nie SKOŃCZYŁEM. Okaż mu SZACUNEK. Ciągle mów do niego "panie Salvatore", a kiedy on mówi do ciebie, ty *zamknij się i słuchaj*. Rozumiesz?} {327}{}{To twoja ostatnia szansa, Mason. Zejdź mi kurde z drogi.} # 15. WARNING ABOUT MR. SALVATORE BEFORE GOING IN (14) {335}{}{Pewnego dnia ty i ja ostatecznie rozwiążemy ten twój problem ze zwierzchnością.} {336}{}{Ja nie mam żadnych problemów. Wszystko jest w porządku.} {337}{}{Wal się.} # 16. PATIENCE = 0 (5, 7, 10, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 27, 30, 34, 35, 36, 42, 53, 56, 57, 58, 59) {345}{}{No dobra, mam tego DOSYĆ! Tego już za wiele... (chrzęst kłykci) ...a teraz będziesz cierpieć.} {346}{}{Cierpieć? William?} {347}{}{Zatańczmy.} {348}{}{Nie, TO TY będziesz CIERPIEĆ! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE MASON?! TO TY BĘDZISZ TUTAJ CIER...} # 17. MISSION ONE LLOYD = MASON (WTG) {355}{}{Jesteś w samą porę chłopcze. } {356}{}{Jesteś w samą porę dziewczyno. } {357}{}{Jesteś w samą porę. Nie wiem, po co pan Salvatore zatrudnia takie pornośmieci, ale nie będę go o to pytał. } {358}{}{Ten włóczęga, który okradł pana Salvatore, nazywa się Lloyd. Pan Salvatore pragnie jego śmierci i chce swoje pieniądze z powrotem. Kiedy wykonasz robotę, zgłoś się do MNIE, zrozumiano? Dasz sobie z tym radę?} {359}{}{Gdzie znajdę tego Lloyda?} {360}{}{Jak wygląda ten Lloyd?} {361}{}{Ile ukradł?} {362}{}{Czemu TY nie tropisz Lloyda?} {364}{}{Jasne. Dzięki, Mason.} {365}{}{Poradzę sobie. A teraz się odsuń i daj mi wziąć się do roboty.} {366}{}{"Sprawa" Lloyda jest już rozwiązana.} # 18. QUESTION NODE? (19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26) {375}{}{Taa? Na przykład?} {381}{}{To wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. Dzięki, Mason.} {382}{}{To wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. A teraz się odsuń i daj mi wziąć się do roboty, Mason.} # 19. WHERE CAN I FIND LLOYD? (17, 18) {390}{}{To gnida, więc szukanie go to TWOJA robota chłopczyku. } {391}{}{To gnida, więc szukanie go to TWOJA robota dziewczynko. } {392}{}{Sprawdź knajpy wzdłuż Alei Dziewic. Być może Lloyd gdzieś tam się ukrywa.} {393}{}{Mam kilka innych pytań...} # 20. WHAT DOES LLOYD LOOK LIKE? (17, 18) {400}{}{Lloyd? Do diabła... jest średniego wzrostu, biały, brązowe włosy. Ostatnim razem jak go widziałem, miał brunatną koszulę i ciemnobrązową chustkę. Od tamtej pory pewnie nie zmienił ubrania.} {401}{}{Wiesz, to dziwne, ale ten opis pasuje do MNÓSTWA ludzi, których spotykam od mojego wyjazdu z Arroyo.} # 21. SIMILAR MODELS (20) {410}{}{Ha! Mnie to mówisz. Imiona to teraz chyba jedyny sposób, żeby ludzi od siebie odróżnić. Myślałby kto, że na całym świecie jest tylko dziesięć rodzajów ludzi. (Pochyla się) Tak sobie myślę, że w przeszłości był jakiś duży wypadek z klonowaniem.} # 22. HOW MUCH DID HE STEAL? (17, 18) {420}{}{Około tysiąca dolców. I słuchaj, to dla pana Salvatore betka, ale on ma uraz do ludzi, którzy mu zabierają COKOLWIEK. Na twoim miejscu pamiętałbym o tym. Pan Salvatore będzie chciał dostać z powrotem wszystko, CO DO dolara.} # 23. WHY AREN'T YOU TRACKING DOWN LLOYD? (17, 18) {430}{}{Mam oczy szeroko otwarte, ale Lloyd jest teraz bardzo ostrożny i trzyma się z daleka... w każdym razie od Salvatore. Założę się, że szef doszedł do wniosku, że tobie może się bardziej poszczęścić, bo jesteś tu od niedawna i w ogóle.} {431}{}{Jasne, pewnie. Spad...} {432}{}{Mam kilka innych pyt...} {433}{}{No dobrze, pójdę się roz...} # 24. CHILL. I WAS JUST CURIOUS. (57) {440}{}{Aha.} {442}{}{To wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. A teraz się odsuń i daj mi wziąć się do roboty.} # 26. YOU FOUND LLOYD? (WTG) {465}{}{Czy sprawa Lloyda jest już załatwiona?} {466}{}{(Krzywi się) LEPIEJ miej dla mnie jakieś dobre wieści. Sprawa Lloyda załatwiona?} {467}{}{(Krzywi się) LEPIEJ miej jakieś dobre wieści dla pana Salvatore, albo prześpisz się z radskorpionami.} {468}{}{Nie, jeszcze nie. Mam jeszcze kilka pytań o Lloyda...} {470}{}{Tak.} {472}{}{Nie, myślę, że uciekł z miasta razem z gotówką.} {473}{}{Jeszcze nie. Przepraszam za kłopot.} # 27. LAST TIME (18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 57) {480}{}{Nie tak szybko. Wyrażę się BARDZO jasno, tak żebym miał pewność, że mnie rozumiesz: nie rozmawiaj ze mną więcej, póki nie znajdziesz Lloyda. Albo się wścieknę. A teraz bierz się do ROBOTY.} {481}{}{Już dobrze, dobrze...} {482}{}{Idź się utop, Mason.} # 28. LAST TIME (26) {490}{}{Mówiłem, że masz nie wracać, póki nie znajdziesz Lloyda... MÓWIŁEM ci. (Stuka się w głowę) Nie masz w ogóle rozumu?! Pewnie tak, skoro znowu ze mną rozmawiasz. ZGINIESZ.} {491}{}{No chodź tu, pierdoło.} {492}{}{No dawaj.} {493}{}{Nie, TO TY nie masz rozumu i ZGINIESZ! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE MASON?! TO TY ZARAZ ZGI...} # 29. NO, HE LEFT TOWN WITH THE CASH (26) {500}{}{(Gapi się na ciebie z niedowierzaniem) Nie udało ci się. Dałem ci łatwą robotę, a tobie się NIE UDAŁO. } {501}{}{Musisz być NAJGŁUPSZYM skurwysynem na całej ziemi. } {502}{}{Musisz być NAJGŁUPSZĄ suką na całej ziemi. } {503}{}{(Uśmiecha się szyderczo i sięga po broń) Czas umrzeć, dzikusie.} {506}{}{Nie, TO TY zaraz UMRZESZ! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE MASON?! TO TY ZARAZ TUTAJ UM...} # 30. SUCCESS (26) {514}{}{No to było tak OD RAZU, ptasi móżdżku! Idź do pana Salvatore i mu o tym opowiedz.} {515}{}{(Kiwa głową lekko się marszcząc) No dobra... idź do pana Salvatore i mu o tym opowiedz.} {516}{}{Och, NAPRAWDĘ? Czy właśnie TO mam zrobić? Dzięki, Mason. Bez ciebie to nawet nie wiem, jak otworzyć drzwi. Raany. Idiota.} {517}{}{Dobrze.} # 31. FLOAT MESSAGE: DONE JOB? (WTG) {520}{}{Jak tam twoja robota?} # 32. FLOAT MESSAGE: GO SEE THE BOSS (WTG) {525}{}{Pan Salvatore na ciebie czeka. Idź do niego.} # 33. TRIBUTE = MASON (WTG) {530}{}{No dobra. Zostaniesz jednoosobowym urzędem podatkowym. Sprawa jest prosta: odwiedź Aptekę Renesco w Pasażu Handlowym, zbierz haracz, 1000 dolców, a potem przynieś go tutaj.} {531}{}{W porządku... coś jeszcze?} # 34. RETURN FROM RENESCO (WTG) {535}{}{Masz już ten haracz?} {536}{}{(Marszczy się) Masz już ten haracz?} {537}{}{(Krzywi się) Tym razem LEPIEJ miej pieniądze, jełopo. Pan Salvatore czeka.} {539}{}{A od kogo mam go zebrać?} {540}{}{Renesco wciska mi kit. Mówi, że zapłacił już dwa tygodnie temu i nie powinien płacić za następny miesiąc.} {542}{}{Uch... mam. Oto forsa.} {543}{}{Renesco dał mi pieniądze, ale nie mam ich przy sobie...} {544}{}{Prawie, Mason. Następnym razem będę je mieć.} {546}{}{Mam tu przy sobie ten twój haracz... trupie.} # 35. RENESCO'S? (34) {555}{}{*Apteka Renesco*. W zachodniej dzielnicy. Tysiąc dolców. A teraz już idź.} {556}{}{To wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć. A teraz, Mason, odsuń się i daj mi wziąć się do roboty.} # 36. WARNING (34, 35, 38, 39, 59) {565}{}{Nie tak szybko. Tym razem wyrażę się BARDZO jasno: nie rozmawiaj ze mną, póki nie zbierzesz tych pieniędzy od Renesco. Albo się wścieknę. A teraz bierz się do ROBOTY.} # 37. LAST TIME (34) {575}{}{Mówiłem ci, że masz nie wracać bez pieniędzy... MÓWIŁEM ci. (Stuka się w głowę) Rozumu nie masz?! Pewnie nie, skoro znowu ze mną rozmawiasz. ZGINIESZ.} # 38. RENESCO'S GIVING ME SHIT. (34) {585}{}{(Oczy Masona się zwężają) No to kurwa co? Dowiedział się, dla kogo pracujesz?} {586}{}{Tak.} {587}{}{Cóż, nie.} # 39. YES. (38) {595}{}{A czy ZOBACZYŁ, dla kogo pracujesz?} {596}{}{Zobaczył?} {598}{}{Uch, nie. Następnym razem mu pokażę.} # 40. NO. (38, 39) {605}{}{Co, mam cię prowadzić za RĄCZKĘ?! Najprostsza kurde robota na świecie, a ty przychodzisz do mnie i płaczesz "May-son, May-son, ten i ten nie chce zapłacić swojego haraczu".} {606}{}{Poczekaj no...} # 41. IF PLAYER KILLED RENESCO. (WTG) {615}{}{(Na twój widok Mason uśmiecha się szyderczo) To tylko to bezmózgie skurwielstwo, którego szukałem. } {617}{}{Nie można zbierać haraczu od trupów. (Sięga po broń) Teraz MOCNO ci się dostanie.} {618}{}{Spoko, już i tak zaczynał mnie to męczyć...} {619}{}{Nie, to TOBIE się zaraz MOCNO DOSTANIE! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE MASON?! TO TOBIE SIĘ ZARAZ MOC...} # 42. PLAYER GOT MONEY. (34) {625}{}{(Mason kiwa głową, wydaje się rozczarowany) He. A myślałem, że ostatnim razem wszystko już z Renesco wyciągnęliśmy.} # 43. GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE. (WTG) {635}{}{Wynoś się stąd. Pan Salvatore nie chce już robić z tobą interesów.} # 44. GUARD = MASON (WTG) {640}{}{No dobra, szef mówi, że pójdziesz z nami popilnować naszej małej TRANSAKCJI. Przyjdź uzbrojony... nie bierz żadnych pistoletów na wodę... a potem wróć tu zdać mi raport.} {642}{}{Pan Salvatore powiedział, że miałeś dać mi pistolet laserowy.} {643}{}{A co to za transakcja?} {644}{}{Mogę iść już teraz. Chodźmy.} {645}{}{Daj mi chwilkę na przygotowanie się. Zaraz wrócę.} # 45. SALVATORE SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE ME A LASER PISTOL. (44, 46, 49) {655}{}{Tia, podobno. Masz... ale nie baw się nim. Jeśli skrzywdzisz nim KOGOKOLWIEK, to cię zastrzelę.} {656}{}{Możesz mnie nauczyć, jak się tym posługiwać?} {658}{}{W porządku, mogę już iść. Chodźmy.} # 46. WHAT IS THIS TRANSACTION WE'RE DOING? (44, 45, 49, 51, 52) {665}{}{(Uśmiecha się z sarkazmem) Jeśli szef ci nie powiedział, to nie musisz wiedzieć. Więc zamknij japę... i nikomu też o tym nie mów, albo sprawię, że nigdy już nic nie powiesz.} # 47. I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW. (45, 46, 49, 51, 52) {675}{}{No to chodźmy.} {676}{}{Idź na pustynię razem z nim i innymi Salvatore...} # 48. GIVE ME SOME TIME TO GET READY... (44, 45, 46, 49, 51, 52) {685}{}{Ale się pospiesz. Mamy tylko 24 godziny czasu na ubicie tego interesu. Jak się spóźnisz, to sprawię, że zgnijesz na Golgocie.} {686}{}{Nic się nie bój. Na pewno przyjdę.} # 49. RETURN... (WTG) {695}{}{Nie starczy ci już tej poobiedniej drzemki? Może TERAZ możesz już iść?} {696}{}{A co to właściwie za transakcja?} {697}{}{Tak. Chodźmy.} {698}{}{Potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu, niedługo wrócę.} {699}{}{Czy możesz mnie nauczyć, jak używać tego pistoletu?} # 50. RETURN LATE... (WTG) {705}{}{Od DAWNA korciło mnie, żeby cię zabić... OSTRZEGAŁEM cię, co się stanie, jeśli się spóźnisz.} {706}{}{No to cię kurwa przepraszam, że nie mam zegarka.} {707}{}{Nie TO CIEBIE OSTRZEGANO! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE MASON?! TO CIEBIE OSTRZEG...} # 51. WHY DO I NEED... (52) {715}{}{Dlaczego zawsze, jak coś do ciebie mówię, ty masz jakieś pytania?! Posłuchaj: DRUGIEJ stronie tej transakcji nic nie zrobią nasze miotacze światłą, no nie? Więc dobrze by było mieć przy sobie coś INNEGO.} # 52. CAN YOU TEACH ME... (45, 49, 51) {725}{}{(Odchrząkuje) DO licha... zobacz, po pierwsze, trzymaj go TAK. (Poprawia twój chwyt) A teraz spójrz, ładownica jest tutaj... (po godzinie i dzięki odrobinie ćwiczeń poprawiasz swoje umiejętności w zakresie broni energetycznych.)} {726}{}{No to po co potrzeba mi czegoś innego? Te pistolety sprawiają wrażenie dość potężnych.} {728}{}{No dobra, mogę już iść. Chodźmy.} {729}{}{No dobra. Daj mi trochę czasu na przygotowanie się, niedługo wrócę.} # 53. MADE MAN. (WTG) {735}{}{(Odkasłuje) Hej, witaj... } {736}{}{Weź przedmioty.} # 54. MADE MAN 2. (53) {745}{}{Poza tym my, Salvatore... mamy specjalne POROZUMIENIE z panną Kitty w Kocim Pazurze. I z Eldridge'em w sklepie z bronią... i z Renesco. (Mruga okiem) Baw się dobrze.} {746}{}{Dzięki, Mason.} {747}{}{Jejku, Mason, dzięki... tylko następnym razem zwracaj się do mnie "proszę pana", dobrze? Odpowiadałoby mi to. HA HA HA HA HA HA...} {748}{}{Jejku, Mason, dzięki... tylko następnym razem zwracaj się do mnie "proszę pani", dobrze? Odpowiadałoby mi to. HA HA HA HA HA HA...} # 55. MADE MAN 2. (WTG) {755}{}{Witam... pana.} {756}{}{Witam... panią.} # 56. LOOK, DIPSHIT... (SUCCEEDS) (9) {765}{}{(Mason przestaje mówić, nasłuchując czegoś, czego nie możesz dosłyszeć. Po chwili zaciska zęby) Pan Salvatore mówi, że możesz wejść, } {766}{}{Dzięki jełopie. Na pewno wspomnę panu Salvatore o twoich manierach.} # 57. WHY AREN'T YOU TRACKING DOWN LLOYD? (23) {775}{}{(Jego oczy się zwężają) Oczywiście, jeśli INSYNUUJESZ, że nie wykonuję swojej ROBOTY, to możemy przedyskutować to na miejscu, w cztery oczy. Pan Salvatore nie zapyta, co się z tobą stało.} {776}{}{Nie insynuuję, że nie wykonujesz swojej roboty, jebusie. MÓWIĘ ci to.} {777}{}{Uspokój się. Pytam tylko z ciekawości.} {778}{}{Ta rozmowa zaczyna mnie już nudzić. Idę sobie.} # 58. EXTORTION ASSIGNMENT (33) {785}{}{Nie pozwól, żeby ci dziadyga wciskał kit... jeśli będzie próbował, powiedz mu, że pracujesz dla Salvatore. To powinno rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Rozumiesz?} {786}{}{Tak. A teraz odsuń się i daj mi wziąć się do roboty.} # 59. NO 2. (40) {795}{}{DOROŚNIJ chłopcze i *zajmij się tym*.} {796}{}{Powinienem się domyślić, że tak będzie, jak się wyśle kobietę do męskiej roboty. Przestań się *puszczać* i *zajmij się tym*.} {797}{}{W porządku, zajmę się tym. BARDZO mi pomogłeś, Mason.} {798}{}{W porządku, zajmę się tym.} {799}{}{Och, zajmę się tym. Zaczynając od ciebie.} # 60. IF SALVATORE WAS ASSASSINATED (WTG) {805}{}{Biedny pan Salvatore... był już bardzo stary. Pewnie w końcu dożył swych ostatnich dni.} {806}{}{*Sniff*... pan Salvatore... był dla mnie jak tata.} {807}{}{Kochałem tego starego, świszczącego kalekę. Teraz on już nie żyje i już nigdy się nie dowie, co do niego czułem.} # 61. IF PC KILLED RENESCO BEFORE TALKING TO MASON (WTG) {815}{}{(Na twój widok wykrzywia się w szyderczym grymasie) Słyszałem, że Renesco miał "wypadek". Ludzie na ulicy mówią, że masz z tym coś wspólnego. Może nie wiesz, dzikusie, że był jednym z NASZYCH. Myślę, że coś się nam od ciebie zależy... trochę krwi.} {818}{}{Nie, TO TY zaraz odejdziesz na EMERYTURĘ! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE MASON?! TO TY ZARAZ PRZEJDZIESZ NA EME...} # 62. ACCUSE MURDER (5, 7, 10) {825}{}{(Twarz Masona nabiera kamiennego wyrazu, po czym jego ręka wędruje w kierunku broni.)} {826}{}{Nie sądzę, żeby zabicie MNIE miało okazać się równie proste jak trucie tego dzieciaka...} # 63. TRADE DISRUPTED (WTG) {835}{}{Nieważne. Ta robota została odwołana. Zmiataj stąd.} # 64. GO SEE THE BOSS {840}{}{Dobrze, że w końcu tu jesteś. Szef chce się z tobą widzieć.} # END LINES {5735}{}{. Pan Salvatore rozesłał wieści o twoim awansie. Brawka. Mam tu dla ciebie trochę dupereli... zobaczmy... (wręcza ci pełne ręce uzbrojenia) Obchodź się z tym ostrożnie...} {5765}{}{.} en:NcMason.msg ru:NcMason.msg uk:NcMason.msg Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout 2)